


Not a Rebound

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: Jimmy groaned. “No Winn. This is not a rebound.”“Uh I think it is. I mean Kara just broke it off earlier today right? I know I don’t have enough self esteem to not take you up on this but let’s call a spade a spade, okay?”Jimmy licked a stripe up Winn’s chest and he shivered with the unexpected contact. “This is not a rebound.” Jimmy spoke into his skin. “You are not the first person I found in the bar that looked remotely like a replacement. This-” He bit, quickly, and pulled back. “This is an attractive friend working through some sexual frustration with another attractive friend.”





	

After Winn turned in his letter of resignation, he found James leaving the office with his shoulders slumped.

“Hey wait up!” He called, stopping the elevator to let himself in. “Guess what? I’ve just decided we’re having a spontaneous boys night! Time to hang!”

James sighed. “Hey Winn. I’m not really in the hanging out mood. I’m just gonna go to the bar and think.”

Winn threw an arm around James’ shoulder. “No honey. If you’re gonna drink I’d rather you do it in the house. Besides, I just quit CatCo to start working for our favorite super secret organization. If that’s not a call for a night in with booze and buds, I don’t know what is.”

James shrugged his arm off. “Look Winn, I’m sure you’ve got a lot to say but I really just need some time to think by myself.”

Winn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his distressed face. “What happened? Hard day?”

“Me and Kara, we… I guess we’re not going to start anything after all and I just need to process how I feel about that.”

“Dude, I understand that sucks.” The elevator door opened and Winn stood in front of James, blocking the way. “I also understand wanting to think alone but trust me, thinking is better together. Okay? Think responsibly.”

James chuckled. “Yeah sure. I guess it would be nice to talk.”

“That’s the spirit! Come on.”

Winn’s place was small but surprisingly tidy. At least, it was once he threw away the old boxes in the kitchen and closed his bedroom door. They drank beer and snacked on chips and talked. When Winn had put fries in the oven, they had been talking about his new job at the DEO but they steadily drifted back to the subject of romance.

“So freshman year of college,” Winn said from the couch, feet on his coffee table. “I totally fell for this guy Dave. He wasn’t bad looking but he wasn’t like holy shit attractive either. We were in a programming class together and we would do study groups and competitions. We’d go to campus parties and be awkward nerds together. I talked to Dave like I talked to no one else, about figuring out my sexuality and school and, ugh, _family_. Not all the details of course. I would joke about us dating, being soulmates, perfect together, just little hints about how I felt. Then one day after about a year of pining, he asked me out. We went on a date, we had fun, we kissed, it was perfect. I was so happy. Then the next day he asked when it was going to happen again and suddenly I panicked. I didn’t know what to do next because I’d gotten all I wanted.”

“You slept together and that was it?” James said, casually dangling a beer bottle in his hand.

“No! Is that what you think of me?” James shrugged. “It wasn’t about that. I just-” Winn sighed and took a drink. “I just felt so strongly about him. And for so long I wanted to know that he felt strongly about me too. But once I started thinking about actually being together romantically, for real and not hypothetically, it didn’t, you know, feel right.”

“And you think that’s what Kara was feeling? That she just wanted me to acknowledge her feelings?”

Winn shrugged. “I don’t know what Kara’s feeling. I very rarely do. I’m just talking about me.”

James laughed. “That’s it? That’s all you have for me?”

“Hey I never said I had answers. I have snacks and stories and ears to listen to your woes.” Winn playfully flicked his ear when the kitchen timer went off. “Ooh, more snacks!” He went into the kitchen to remove the fries from the oven.

“So...” James started, “what happened with Dave?”

“Uhh we dated for about two months and then he broke up with me because he felt our relationship wasn’t romantic enough.”

“Uh huh.”

“And now he’s probably got some hot trophy husband and a mansion in silicon valley and I hunt aliens. So really, I think it was best for both of us.” Winn smiled and bit a fry.

“Did you ever date another guy?”

“Oh yeah! Definitely. After Dave I figured, you know, I had dated one guy. That was enough to be open to anything and wow, that was a gift. I love being bi.” Winn brought over the plate and set it on the table. “I know Clark is your best friend but I have no shame in saying he is too hot to quit. And I know you’re going to roll your eyes like Kara always does but I just had to say it because it’s the truth.”

“Not going to roll my eyes. Kara’s his cousin but I used to look up to him. I know how that feels.”

“I have been planning on the first time I meet Superman for months. I tried so hard to be a composed person and a professional at the DEO. I didn’t even melt because I had a list of questions that I wanted answers to and Kara didn’t even let me get past one.”

“Ah,” James let out a skeptical laugh. “I think you probably did melt.”

“I did not! You weren’t even there.”

“No but I have been around you long enough to know how you react. If it was anything like Kara or even Siobhan, you definitely melted. I mean… you can’t hold back! It’s just you. Don’t try to lie about it.”

“Don’t think you know everything.” Winn poked his finger to James’ chest. “I’ve spent plenty of time around Lucy, who is gorgeous, and you, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome and I have not melted once! I am the master of composure.”

“Oh yeah?” James shook his head, as if the very idea of a composed Winn wasn’t getting through. He leaned in closer and Winn’s hand between them splayed out on his chest.

“Ohhhhkay.” Winn said, his mouth now much closer to Jimmy’s. “Is this a test of my composure? Because it is very much not fair.”

He brought a hand to Winn’s face. “It’s not a test.”

“Oh good.” Winn said, and melted.

Their lips ran over each other’s slowly, exploring but not rushed. Winn hadn’t dated much since college and he’d almost forgotten what it was like to take his time. Being with Siobhan was so frantic and hurried. This was nothing like that and Winn had really missed being able to relax into a kiss.

But then James pulled back and Winn’s brain went into panic mode.

“Do you want to play checkers?” He practically shouted, jumping up from the couch. “Uhh or Monopoly or- oh sorry you can leave if you want? I didn’t mean to-”

“Winn.” Jimmy interrupted. “I was just putting my drink down. I don’t want to go.”

“Oh right.” Winn ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Cool cool. So checkers?”

Jimmy leaned back into the arm of the couch, shifting his legs to lounge back on the couch. “I mean, if you want. I was kind of hoping we could go back to kissing.”

Winn laughed and clapped his hands together. “You know what I like about you James? You are straightforward.”

“And tall, dark, and handsome, right?”

“Absolutely.” Winn climbed into his lap and kissed him again.

Jimmy slipped down on the couch further until they were lying down. His hands grabbed Winn’s thighs, spreading them to straddle him and Winn moaned rocking his hips. What lucky star brought him Supergirl’s ex-boyfriend?

He pulled back. “Wait,” Winn said. “Did you just admit you used to have a crush on Superman?”

“Yes, I was smitten with both the supers. You aren’t the first person to get that realization, thank you.” Jimmy started undoing all of Winn’s buttons.

“Man, two super-strong super-hot aliens and now me? You really aimed low for the rebound didn’t you?”

Jimmy groaned. “No Winn. This is not a rebound.”

“Uh I think it is.” He sat back. “I mean Kara just broke it off earlier today right? I know I don’t have enough self esteem to _not_ take you up on this but let’s call a spade a spade, okay?”

Jimmy licked a stripe up Winn’s chest and he shivered with the unexpected contact. “This is not a rebound.” Jimmy spoke into his skin. “You are not the first person I found in the bar that looked remotely like a replacement. This-” He bit, quickly, and pulled back. “This is an attractive friend working through some sexual frustration with another attractive friend.”

“Aww you find me attractive? That’s sweet.”

Jimmy pulled Winn down for another kiss. Winn’s hands went to Jimmy’s shoulders and then slowly slid down, feeling his pecs, his abs. Together they unbuttoned Jimmy’s shirt and threw it to the side, hands going further down to unbutton his pants.

Winn pulled back and sat on his heels, making room to push Jimmy’s pants and boxers down to his knees and look at his cock. He hummed appreciatively and licked his hand, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it tightly.

Jimmy groaned. “You know, not to sound ungrateful but I think I’m a little more exposed than you.”

Winn still had his shirt on, though it was open, and his pants were firmly buckled in.

“Well you also have about fifty pounds more muscle than me. I have to get the upper hand somehow.”

Jimmy leaned up, not even straining using his perfectly sculpted abs. He whispered into Winn’s lips. “Do you usually have the upper hand?”

“Almost never.” Winn started to lean in to meet his mouth but stopped, hissing, when he felt Jimmy’s fingers rubbing his nipples. “God how did you know my nipples were sensitive?”

“Lucky guess.” Jimmy said, pinching gently and then not so gently.

Winn bit his lip and his hands fumbled, tearing his belt off. He unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down with his underwear.

Jimmy stroked a finger up Winn’s cock and watched him shiver. “See?” He said. “Now we’re equal.”

“No,” Winn leaned forward to kiss his neck. “You are definitely in charge now.”

Jimmy rubbed his thumb over the head of Winn’s cock, teasing. Winn bit his neck and grabbed Jimmy’s dick, pumping quickly, a show of what he really wanted. Jimmy didn’t relent, giving his cock gentle teasing touches but moaning at the hand on his own dick like the hypocritical jerk he was.

Winn tried to stay still, to not be whiny because nothing turned someone off like complaining, but damn it he needed more than this. He pulled back from Jimmy’s neck and looked into his eyes.

“James.” He pleaded. “More. Please.”

James smiled and captured his mouth, falling back into the couch and putting his knees up to keep Winn’s legs spread and grabbing his ass with his free hand.

James’ grip went from gentle to rough in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!” Winn panted into James’ mouth. He grabbed onto the arm of the couch tight with both hands and rocked his hips up into James’ fist. It wasn’t until after a few pumps he realized this meant he had stopped stroking James and damn it that was a selfish move wasn’t it? But then James adjusted and wrapped both of their cocks together in one hand and continued going. Winn looked down, seeing the long expanse of brown torso leading down to his large hand pulling strongly. “Oh god you’re so hot. Oh I’m so close. I’m so close James, yeah. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” James whispered into his ear. Winn’s body shook as he came in James’ fist, the other man following shortly after. He collapsed heavily on top of him.

For a few minutes afterwards, all Winn could do was mumble ‘oh god’ into James’ shoulder.

James nuzzled into Winn's hair. “You totally melted.”

Winn groaned. “You said it wasn’t a test!”

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a series of Winn accidentally having sex with all the boys. Because he clearly really very much wants to.


End file.
